


In love in Amsterdam

by Lioness_Snake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lioness_Snake/pseuds/Lioness_Snake
Summary: Draco finds his witch in a point of his life that is to call it when he least expects it. He is on a stag party in Amsterdam celebrating his last days as a free man, when he and his party stumble into a magic Apothecary for a hangover potion.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 41
Collections: New Year New Mood board





	In love in Amsterdam

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my beta for her last minute work, I was late to the party. Any faults are on me.

"/>

Peaceful, yes, that was the word. Quiet, soothing. Sitting by her window. The sun caressing her face. Those soft rays in springtime, filtering the light rays coming from the sky. The famous Dutch sky depicted by the old masters on canvas.

No dreary London sky in sight, no,. She came here after the War.

The Great Wizarding War. The one she survived along with her two best friends, as part of the Golden Trio... Inhaling deeply as she brought her cigarette to her mouth, her one vice, trying to calm her nerves. Her fingers twitching now and again like the scar on her arm. 

Mudblood.

Itching, sometimes burning, lingering. Always there to remind her.

When the fight ended, when ashes and smoke settled down, revealing a victorious Harry. Or so, his peers depicted him. Along with her and Ron. Hailing them the Golden Trio. She never sought it out, she wanted tranquility. She found it, on the other side of the pond. 

Amsterdam.

The Magical community wasn't that large but large enough to take her in as a Potion trainee, the Dutch had their own community. Dating back to the fifteen and sixteen hundred, leading to a mass evacuation to Amsterdam, smaller settlements remained throughout the country. The Eastern part of the country still contained a substantial settlement as folklore was very still very much alive and kicking. But she sought out anonymity, and this country offered it to her in abundance.

Many spoke English, which was favorable even when she wanted to be immersed in the Dutch Wizarding culture. Which was so much more forward than their British counterpart. Britain, as it proved, was a perfect breeding ground for ancient patriarchal beliefs and exploits. 

Hermione made this her home now for a year. Finding the Dutch language tedious. Their pronunciation of the words caused her throat to ache. A hard g was like rasping your throat when having a bad cough. One word she liked very much 'gezellig,' the Wizarding community and the Muggle society both relished it. She had a lot to learn. Fortunately, potions and spells turned out to be the same, small mercies.

If anything, she had to get ready for her work at the Apotheek.(Apothecary) The girls opened the shop at nine, and she could floo right through. She enjoyed cycling there as well, one of the cultural perks. When distances were not so far and wide.

Hermione walked towards her clothing rack, selecting a comfortable turtle neck, and her trusted jeans.No robes were needed. As one could step into Muggle Amsterdam without going too far. Donning her work boots, eating her cheese, and dark double wholemeal sandwich. She absolutely adored the Edam cheese, always keeping a wedge in her fridge, slicing it herself. A simple life she loved it.

Soot was thrown into the floo, "Apotheek," She uttered, bringing the dark curled young woman to her destination.

Arriving at Magische Apotheek a quarter before nine. The room behind the shop led to two doors, one to the storefront and the other to the potion's lab. She would start with brewing potions in the morning and was on shop rotation after lunch.

The four women and one bloke working there pulled different shifts as Mrs. ten Ham tutored them, she was the Dutch Potion Mistress. The burly woman was strict but fair, she had high expectations from her students. Hermione had come here almost a year ago requesting a potion but stayed on to be an apprentice as Mrs. ten Ham saw her potential.

Fortunate to have been selected. Hermione true to form, threw herself at her scholarship, reading, and brewing. She had no time to think, during the day, nights did not spare her. The War always at the forefront of her mind and..... no, let's not visit that, work, yes, brew some potions.

Mrs. ten Ham came in from her flat above the store. "Good Morning Hermione."

"A good morning to you as well, Mevrouw," She said in her best Dutch.

The hearth flared up with green flames bringing forth two girls.; Mariken and Letitia. 

"Good morning, care for some coffee?" Hermione walked towards the Dutch brewing machine, she took two cups a day, limiting it at that, they liked a mean cup of coffee here. It was so strong it made her hair frizz even more. Yes, one cup now and tea for the rest of the day. Taking out the tin and scoop. With practiced ease, three full scoops. A liter of water. Pouring it in the designated reservoir, she placed the glass pot under the dripping mechanism. It was almost soothing watching the drips wet the coffee grounds, releasing its aromatic essence to the air. Hermione sniffed the air. Some Muggle devices couldn't be replicated. "So you guys, what are we brewing today?" Turning around her face open to what would come.

Michiel finally turned up around nine-fifteen, alleviating Mrs. ten Hams duty behind the till.

Hermione was deeply engrossed in brewing her Draught of the Living Death. Stirring her potion as Mrs. ten Ham showed her, there was a whole world beyond the books and ways of preparing potions.

During lunch, they all sat together, bringing their packed lunch to the table. Chatter broke out, as they discussed their personal lives, and the news as their Daily Courant was opened by Michiel. Hermione tried to make sense of the Dutch words. She could understand most now, except for how they wrote their damn words. It was nothing like English. Fortunately, English invaded the Dutch vocabulary, as the wizarding World tended to lag behind a bit. Technology wasn't invading their World and language as swiftly.

Hermione stood outside, smoking her fag along with Mariken, indulging in that small break before they would man the shop. 

"Ben je gelukkig Hermione?"! (Are you happy?) Mariken narrowed her eyes a bit.

"I think I'm getting there, leaving Britain behind is the best thing, for now, getting back on my feet head wise," Her eyes questioning her friend.

"I get it, you always seem to have some sort of dark cloud hanging above your head, it looks like black smoke, almost like a snake protruding from a skull," Mariken's face contorted a bit. "Does it make sense?" Her clear blue eyes, like deep pools you could drown in. 

"More than you know..." Shivers sent goosebumps down her arms. Hermione was aware Mariken had some seer abilities, but hearing the Mors Mordre being described was more than enough to spook her. A certain pale arm depicting it coming to the forefront of her mind. "Let's get inside and await our costumers." Stubbing out her cigarette and discarding it in a special bin.

Hermione and Mariken took stock when there were no customers, checking expiration dates taking inventories. Hermione would write down the list as Mariken told her what was there. A dreary, mind-numbing task, Hermione would drift away once in a while.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, please, I'm so sorry," Blond hair, grey eyes, sand clinging to tears. Lips peppering kisses all over her face, hair. Noses bumping, mouths finding solace, tongues swiping with need. Hands fumbling, memorizing skin. A skirt lifted up, crotches pulled aside, belt buckle unclasped, fingers sinking home, moans stifled. Finally, sinking home with a deep thrust. "Oh, fuck yes, I love you, I was so scared...." A frantic snapping of hips, pulling, pushing, entangled as sand and wind swept over them.

"I love you too...." pulling deeper, deeper.....coming together as one.

"Oh fuck yes, Hermione so sweet," A dark voice moaned with completion.

"Hermione...Hermione?" A worried voice pulled her back. "You were far away, yes?"

"Yeah, a lifetime," Hermione uttered, feeling warm all of a sudden. She should never have allowed herself to stray there, it was too painful, it genuinely gutted her.

"Oh no...", Mariken uttered.

Rowdy noises coming from the small street outside, nearing their shop.

"What?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"A deer party! "The strawberry blonde sighed.

"A deer party?" Hermione didn't know what that was.

"Yes, you know, boys from England celebrating the groom." Mariken described what she meant.

"Oh, hahaha, a Stag party," Hermione was well aware they were obnoxious. She adored Mariken's jumbled up words, she probably did that herself when trying to speak Dutch.

"Well hello, pretty Ladies." A dark-haired and dark-eyed young Wizard came bustling in, a small group in tow." We're after some sobering and anti-hangover potions," Blaise Zabini beamed at Mariken. He adored strawberry blondes with blue eyes. Their pussies tasted like... Somehow the cogs in his brain connected to his mouth. "Granger, what the actual fuck?"

"Zabini....", Hermione groaned, her eyes catching on to his party. Nott, Pucey, Flint, and Malfoy.

"Ah, who's getting married then." Hermione completely discarded meeting her teenage adversary's.

"Uhm, Draco is obviously." Blaise pointed at the platinum blond, "Next week, so we're on a bender in Amsterdam."

"Like all good London lads," Mariken knew about those. Either it was football or as Hermione called it a stag do pretty standard stuff.

"So Granger, my stunning Witch, this is where you're hiding that saucy arse of yours?" Blaise's pupils were blown wide. Typical so was weed. So indisputable laddish. Wizarding or Muggle, they were all the same when it came down to it.

"Yes, we have the potions, how many do you need"? They were always heavily stocked up on these, it was their biggest seller.

Mariken quirked her brow. Her Dutch mentally kicking right in. Commerce was set in their blood, if it could be sold they would have it. Opportunities and money both for Wizards and Muggles alike, it was probably in the water, which was also a main feat, stopping water from flooding the country, or battling it to gain land.

Mariken packed their potions in a paper bag. "Twenty-four Florin's please," simple transaction, a day's worth of trading in one go.

Hermione kept staring at the blonde at the back, his mercury eyes darkening, sending a chilling atmosphere towards the dark curly-haired Witch.

"Ah, and thanks, we'll be off now. Now, where was that red-light district? You know the one where nude girls stand in the windowsill," Blaise was on a roll.

"Ruysdaelkade," Mariken piped, she knew the drill all men wanted to go there to either get laid or gawk.

"Thanks, come on, guys. Off to where fun is to be had." Blaise headed for the door, his merry gang in tow. The blonde at the back made no movement to join his party outside.

"You just move on. I have to talk to Granger for a bit," Draco found breathing awfully difficult. It was as if all oxygen was sucked from the room, and he was just trying to swim in nothingness.

Hermione felt her chest constrict, Draco's eyes were dark with anger, she wanted to flee to the back room, but her legs wouldn't move. She was nailed to the floor with angst.

"Are you alright, Hermione?" Mariken had a worried look in her eyes.

Hermione displayed this a year ago but seemed to have calmed down when she stayed in Amsterdam. The blond was the obvious catalyst to her anxiety. Damn gorgeous looking platinum blond, but she would reserve those observations for a later time.

"Yes, yes I will be, I need to talk to him," the curly brunette rasped, her voice had definitely left her.

"Go for a walk I'll hold the fort," the strawberry blonde ushered her new friend out.

Hermione moved from behind the counter, motioning for Draco to follow her. His face ashen, all blood had drained from his face. His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he swallowed. 

Both the wizard and Witch stood outside. The narrow street allowed the sun to come in from an odd angle, witches and wizards out shopping and just passing by continuing their path like it was a normal day. It was the furthest thing from the truth for the former adversary. The World just made a quarter turn on its axis, leaving them inside a vacuum.

"Granger...." Draco swallowed again. "So, this is where you went. You didn't respond to the coin." 

"Yes, I went here a year back, and no, I lacked the coin." The truth was she kept it in her pocket, feeling it heat up once and again, leaving her with a message from him. She just couldn't find it in herself to respond.

The pair found themselves meandering out of the Wizards district on to Brouwersgracht. The water in the canal, reflecting more sunlight like flecks in their peripheral vision.

"Do you hate me, Hermione," Draco stopped walking.

"No, never, I could never hate you. Things well.....have been difficult." Hermione bit her lower lip, fidgeting with her fingers. "So stag party? You're getting married, good for you."

"Is it? Good for me? I'm marrying Astoria Greengrass, my father arranged it", Astoria was sweet enough, a true virgin as his father assured, good for the family line. She was a mousy whisp of a girl, nothing like the fierce Lioness walking beside him. Fierce, once perhaps, some of the fire seemed to have dimmed.

"Daphne's little sister, her junior by two years?"

"She's come of age a month ago. She'll not be returning to Hogwarts after the Summer. Hopefully, she will be pregnant by then, or so my dad wants her to be, none of that nonsense, love is for fools," Lucius was a pragmatic man, always has been. His mother doted on the girl, her long lost daughter, or bullshit like that. 

Hermione watched Draco clench his jaw, his eyes darkened with anger.

"Why go for it then?"

"Because the girl I love isn't available to me." Draco spat.

"I'm sorry," She was, she could feel the anger and sorrow emanating from him.

"No, don't lie, you're not sorry, you left without a word, I thought we had something going on, stupid Draco, such a fool. You must have laughed," Salazar, be damned. He was so angry with her.

"I never laughed, I had issues, which needed sorting," her eyes filled with tears.

"We could have sorted them together," They could have, he could have been there for her, for them. He stopped walking again, eyeing the most pretty girl he ever laid eyes on, the smartest, the bravest.

"No, I know how you looked at me in your drawing room, as Bellatrix tortured me. You were horrified, ashamed of your family, I can't bear the hurt in your eyes, I just couldn't." Her hand coming up to his face, she could identify that same guilt, at least she knew he felt like he was guilty. But she never blamed him. Not for a minute. "Please, Draco, don't be angry. It was for the best. You're getting married now to a sweet girl who doesn't know the horror. Start fresh, yeah." Her eyes filled with tears again.

"I can never forget you, Granger," stepping into her space, pushing her into the small ally behind her, her back hitting the brick wall. His grey eyes turning to mercury as he felt her breast against his abs, her small form trembling form against his. His eyes fixed on her mouth, she again bit her lower lip to a pulp, knowing full well she did that when anxious. It was his fault he made her do that, he traced her lip with his tongue trying to sooth her punctured flesh.

Hermione moaned involuntary as he touched her with his tongue, pulling him closer so she could feel him on her, her tongue darted out to meet his.

Their tongues met, hungry for each other's warmth and taste. Mouth crashing on mouth, Draco's knee pushing between her legs, hoisting her up against the wall, hands, and fingers frenzied.

Hermione's hands went up behind his head, stroking his platinum locks, pulling him closer still.

A loud crack sounded as she apparated them inside her tiny flat. Draco kissing her ignited or refueled her fire again. Maybe it was never doused in the first place. Her hands went under his button up. Needing to feel his body under her fingers. Her fingers touching his nipples, as hard as the bulge in his trousers. He was wearing charcoal, woolen dress trousers. Still, the entitled brat even running around party central, that was Amsterdam. Her right hand went down, cupping his erection.

"Don't start what you don't want to finish, Granger." His voice was husky and promising.

"I don't want to stop, I want you inside me, please Draco, I need you," Wrapped up in each other, nothing felt better or more sincere than having him lodged inside her.

"Fuck, Hermione, you argue a strong case," Ripping her work blouse from her form. Exposing her spaghetti-strapped top, lowering her neckline, exposing her breast to him. He covered her hard peak with his mouth, swirling his tongue around her pert nipple.

Blood coursed down through to her core, squishing her legs together. She made fast work of his trousers, freeing his cock, it was silken in her hand, hard as sin, leaking pre-cum, she stroked him.

Draco picked her up under her bum as he moved them towards her bed. Her flat was tiny. She had a small kitchen, dining room, a large bookcase and table, two chairs, a sofa with a small table a Muggle television contraption, and an in-between bed. It could barely hold the two of them.

Space was scarce in the Dutch capital and very expensive. Draco dropped her on her bed, her hair spreading out behind her head. "Tell me to stop now," he stood over her, his hair sticking out, his cock swaying. He looked a right menace with his dark grey eyes. His face flushed pink.

"No, I'm not stopping you, I want you to fuck me," Merlin and Cicere above she wanted him.

"Alright then," he vanished both their clothes. Hermione's nude body showing him exactly what he missed the better part of a year. Dainty breasts, cherry red nipples, the prettiest cunt he had ever seen. "Spread your legs baby," He wanted a good look before he would fuck her into the mattress. He would show her no mercy. He was almost nineteen but make no mistake. He had a lifetime behind him, or so it felt to him.

Hermione crawled back, biting her lower lip again, "Come on, big boy, show me how much you want it." She crooked her finger, showing him her a sultry come hither look.

Draco groaned, his cock twitching with him, as he moved towards the bed. Crawling over the dark-haired Witch, placing a kiss on her knee as he moved between her legs, his eyes making contact with her burning embers.

Hermione leaned up on her elbows, watching Draco connect with her, his tongue trailing a wet path up on her left leg.

"Legs wide, baby." He groaned under his breath, moving towards her nether cherry inner lips. "So pretty for me, so wet," he licked her inner labia, ending at her clit, sucking it between his teeth. Hearing her hiss as she rolled her eyes back, music to his ears. He kissed her mons, moving further up her taut stomach. "You need to put more nourishment inside that lush body of yours baby," She was too thin, her rib cage showed. 

Hermione entangled her finger in his hair. "Please come here, I need to kiss you."

Draco moved up fluidly, covering her body with his, encompassing her frame with his burly features. Grabbing her mouth with his.

Tasting herself on him a heady feeling knowing he had no qualms to eat her out, she wanted him and his cock inside her, though. Balls deep, filling her up, only he could give her that feeling.

Merlin knows she tried, nobody compared, more than enough bachelors running around the canalled streets.

"Attention on me, baby. Don't drift off, here and now is where I am," Watching her eyes glaze over as her mind drifted elsewhere. They made a promise once, staying in the here and now when making love, always.

"Yes, Draco, fuck me, I'm here," Her eyes firmly locked on his. Her hand going down between them, gripping him, guiding him towards her wanting core.

"Easy, Lioness," Draco murmured. Moving his hips up before prodding her slick folds, lubricating his head, drenching more likely, prodding again before impaling her in one swift movement. He snapped his hips against hers. Her bones touching his, she was wafer-thin, he felt he could crush her. No, he would. He would fuck her hard, he needed to punish her.

Hermione kissed him deeply as he rutted against her, moving with him, clasping her feet under his bum, pulling him in. Yes, like that, deeper, harder. She panted as he rocked her World.

Draco was having an outer-worldly experience being balls deep inside the girl he loved more than anything in the World. This included himself. She felt like home to him, his heart thudding like mad. Coming to Amsterdam filled him with dread, but Blaise was hellbent on spending his Stag party here. "Oh, damn Salazar, I'm coming, baby, come with me! " His eyes pleading her, rubbing her clit with his lower body. "Come, luv."

Hermione moved her pelvis, so he stimulated her how she liked it. "Yes, like that, yes, yes, yesssss unph." Hermione moaned as her orgasm washed over her.

Feeling her clench her walls around him enough to send the austere blond towards his peak, coating her inner walls with his semen. "Fuck yeah, baby, so good." Pressing another kiss on her mouth, nuzzling her as he stayed balls deep inside her, he wasn't ready to let go just yet.

Hermione summoned her wand, uttering an anti-pregnancy charm. Falling back as she released her wand on the floor, pulling Draco back down on her. Feeling his seed dripping from her cunt.

"You're so beautiful when you cum my luv." He murmured, kissing her soundly, moving his lips down her throat and swell of her breast, licking her peak, biting it lightly, making her squirm with need again. He knew how to stimulate his Witch. Rocking his hips, bringing himself back to life, "Move on your knees, I want to go again."

Hermione complied instantly, knowing full well where it was going. He would take her from behind, going slowly deliberately.....

0o0

Draco woke up to a kettle whistling in the kitchen. His eyes adjusting to the light streaming in from outside. Hermione didn't have curtains blocking the view from outside. Luckily the house at the back was far enough away to not have a vantage view. Or someone with a telescope or binoculars would have seen. He wished them happy viewing. He wasn't arsed about fucking his girl. He watched Hermione bustle about brewing tea.

"Good morning Draco, do you want some tea, I have English loose leaf." She cocked her head. Wearing a thin spaghetti-strapped tank and cotton knickers, her hair tucked behind her ears. 

"Yes, that sounds good." Sweet Salazars bollocks, she looked so hot, making no effort at all. Now, where were his boxers? There on a pile towards the kitchen, he stood up, having no qualms being in the nude, picking up his underwear, making his way towards the kitchen. Donning his boxer-shorts, his eye caught a Muggle device he recognized from Muggle studies. "Is this a Muggle Music device?" He frowned. A square see-through box with a black flat striped disc.

"Yes, it's a record player, or maybe you know it as a gramophone, lift the lid and press the button. It will operate the arm and needle by itself." Hermione sat in her window, smoking her cigarette, scrunching her nose as she held her knees. Observing Draco as he worked, a Muggle music player was worth anything.

Draco crouched over the machine, opened the lid and pressed the start button, gazing perplexed as the disc began spinning slowly and an arm of sort lifted up, moving towards the disk, gently lowering itself on the record.

Soft crackles came from a black box against the wall unintelligible sounds, and voices followed shortly after. A haunting guitar, sending chills up Draco's spine. He sat back on his knees as he took in the haunting music and lyrics.

So, so you think you can tell Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain.

Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?

A smile from a veil?

Do you think you can tell?

Did they get you to trade your heroes for ghosts?

Hot ashes for trees?

Hot air for a cool breeze?

Cold comfort for change?

Did you exchange

A walk-on part in the War for a lead role in a cage?

How I wish, how I wish you were here.

We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl, year after year,

Running over the same old ground.

What have we found?

The same old fears.

Wish you were here.

Draco swallowed, he looked over to Hermione as he listened to the lyrics, they held a special quality and meaning. 

Hermione’s eyes glistened, her nose became runny, she wiped her face. “It’s so beautiful.” Her lower lip trembled.

Draco went out on a limb,” Is it about us...” He couldn’t deny the song touched a nerve within him as well.

Hermione nodded yes, it was about them, she missed him so much.

Draco hugged her to his chest, kissing her hair, her forehead, her nose brushing her lips with his. Emotion washed over him as he invaded her mouth with his tongue. Tasting the sharpness of the cigarette in her mouth. He couldn’t give a damn about it. He wanted to be close, he pulled her to him. Standing between her legs as his hands roamed her curls, back, squeezing her breasts, pushing the crotch of her knickers aside, his fingers slipped easily inside her pussy.

Hermione moaned in his mouth as her tongue sucked his, her nipples pebbled as he hit the spot inside her, she freed his cock, bringing it close to her entrance. “Need you inside....” She moaned against his mouth. Her eyes hooded but pleading.

Draco surged forward, being inside hitting her flesh. Pushing his hands against the window as he bucked his hips. Rutting inside her, hearing her appreciative sounds, he wouldn’t last long, his morning wood needed release badly. “I’m coming baby, come on fall with me.”

Hermione tilted her hips, allowing him to rub her inside, where she would soon follow him. Leaning back against the window, gazing up to a ripped blonde, “Fuck me hard, go on give it to me.” applauding him as his lust-filled gaze grasped her brown embers.

“Oh fuck yes,” his bollocks tightened as Hermione’s walls fluttered around his length. Kissing her again, connection eminent. 

“We just fucked against the window, haha...” Hermione giggled.

“Mmmm, I’d fuck you in the street if need be.” Draco grazed his lower lip with his teeth. “You’re so fucking delicious, I could stay inside you and die a happy man.” He meant it, pulling her chin up to see if his memory served him well, her little freckles on her nose bridge., that fleck in her iris, that small golden quality enclosed in dark brown.

Hermione lit another cigarette as Draco pulled out, pulling his boxers up, reaching back for his tea. Taking a large gulp, sweet and milky precisely as he liked. He beckoned for the cigarette, the dark-haired witch held it out for him to take.

“Didn’t know you smoked.” She was surprised.

“Mmm well, Blaise offering his strong marijuana is in no way what I would choose, the dude was so spaced out yesterday. Nah, I do Muggle cigarettes once in a while.” Taking another drag. Leaning over Hermione again, bruising her lips again with a breathtaking kiss. “I can’t get enough of you.” Salazar, she was so sexy like this, showing her vulnerability, he wondered how long it would last before she closed her shutters.

“Let’s shower, I want to take you on my bike for a ride in the countryside.” Hermione jumped up, grabbing her tea, gulping it down in large swigs.

Draco followed her towards a door opposite her bed, as it turned out a shower and toilet were located under the stairs leading up to the next floor. He felt his blatter, needing to relieve himself first, he stood before the toilet bowl emptying himself as Hermione turned the taps. Standing behind a glass divider. Holding her curls behind her head so she could catch the water, her breasts pointing out, her tummy tucked in. As he stated saucy and delicious, he was sure he would have her again before their shower ended. Nah, that was such a promise to himself. Forget Astoria be here and now with a smoldering girl in the shower, he would climb in behind her and...... “Hermione, make way, I’m coming in.” He slid in behind her.

0o0

“You want me to sit behind, your legs facing one way and....”

“Hahaha, nervous big boy?” Hermione laughed hard as Draco shot her an unbelievable look. “Yes, just wait for me to get on the bike, and you sort of hop on the bracket behind.” She even fixed a towel for him to sit on as to not numb his behind.

“How is it that you can what do you call it?”

“Cycle Draco cycle as in bike it's a bicycle, bike is short for bicycle.” She really couldn’t stop laughing, he was so perplexed. “All Muggle kids learn how to cycle, and if you know how to do it, then you can never unlearn.” Hermione held both handles and stood between the saddle and handles.” Look, I’ll show you.” She hopped on the saddle and made wide oval.” Now walk with me and drop your entitled bum on the bracket, lift your legs, and off we go.”

Okay, right, he could do this, but he would look ridiculous behind her. Not sure how she would be able to cycle them both. “Okay, wait up, here goes nothing,” He jumped slightly and sat behind her. “Where do I hold so as not to drop off?”

“Sling your arm around my waist.” Hermione laughed. “Look at us going, now when I tell you to jump off, you need to. I need to brake for red lights,” Or not, the curly-haired witch mused.

Draco looked around as they drove through Wizarding Amsterdam. He never noticed there were more cyclists here as well. “No work on Saturday?”

“Once every fortnight, we rotate, and today is my day off.”

Draco could be kept in the dark that she charmed her bike to let her pedal lightly. Technically a girl could cycle around with a guy on the back, but when one was a Witch, why should you make stuff hard. She could have used a cushioning charm for Draco. Still, if he didn’t think about it himself, she would definitely not enlighten him. Suffering was good. Hahaha.

Navigating through Amsterdam traffic was a mean feat though, busses, trams, cars, mopeds, cyclists, and of course, the ever obnoxious pedestrians. Especially the tourists who had no clue about cyclists having the same rights as vehicles did when coming from the right and such.

“The trains are small here, huh and no steam engine.” Draco noticed the tram.

“They call it a tram, and they are electrically driven, they are dangerous though. My tire can get stuck. If they hit you, you are seriously incapacitated. Some get killed by these, " Hermione dreaded them, she would let them get by and preferred braking instead of risking injury.

“Where are you taking us anyway?” Draco enjoyed the scenery and Hermione’s arse. She donned one of those jeans thingies, which he must admit too made her bum look spectacular.

“Are you staring at my arse?” Hermione scolded him.

“Nuh, uh...” Draco smiled as he leaned his head against the curly-haired witch. 

“Mmm, I don’t believe you, Draco, you did stare.” Hermione giggled softly.

“Well, you can't blame, where should my eyes go then, Amsterdam traffic is only entertaining for so long. So, where are we going?”

“I’m taking you out of the city, it is not that far.” Hermione merrily cycled on.

Draco was hyper-aware of the comings and goings around him as they neared what was possibly the busiest part of town. ‘Centraal Station’ he read on the sign above the large building (Central Station). Could there possibly be more pedestrians, cyclists and not to mention, busses trams and cars? It was mind-blowing as Hermione navigated them through this hive filled with stinging bees. He wanted to close his eyes and act like he wasn’t here. “Are you sure you need to be here?” He saw a tram come awfully close before it hit them; it made a sharp turn to the left. Nope, nope, he didn’t pee in his trousers. All the color did drain from his face. Whatever had gotten into him, agreeing to such a suicide mission that was trekking through Amsterdam on a bike. 

“Nearly at our first stop hold on.” Hermione slipped easily through traffic. Gliding gracefully through a tunnel.

“Where the fuck are you taking me, Witch?” What was she doing?

“Just you wait and see Malfoy! " This was fun, she was in charge, and if Slytherins despised anything, it was letting another be in charge, shit could happen they were unaware of.

The pair approached a large canal behind the train station. Draco wouldn’t have thought this would be here.

“Hopp off, I’m going to brake.” Hermione looked back at her passenger.

Now walking towards the quay as they both stood next to the bicycle. “We’re going on one of those little ferries.” The beaming girl said as she pointed at the smaller boats going back and forth.

“You keep on surprising me, Granger.” Draco stood close to his favorite Gryffindor.

“Like it?” Her smile was wider still. “It’s a free service, they want to accommodate people traveling by bike to their work.” (True, check it out when visiting Amsterdam)

“Mmm, very much so.” He placed a sound kiss on her lips. This was a million times better than touring the City with Blaise.

The little ferry arrived, letting travelers venture off, bicycles, and pedestrians. Quite a few of the cyclists were waiting to board along with the magical couple.

Draco took the bike in his hand and helped Hermione get it on the boat. Throngs of other tourists, piled on board. Space was cramped, and Draco pulled Hermione close to him. The breeze coming from the water, making her curls dance around. He pulled her in, slanting his lips over hers. Tucking her against his side as she shivered a bit. “I love this luv.” He mused as he took in the scenery. The station was drifting away from them as they ventured to the other side. The boat trip lasted a measly ten minutes, and on the other side, more passengers were waiting to come on. 

Hermione steered the bike back on the road. “Hop on Malfoy.” They had another fifteen minutes' worth of their journey. Passing a newly built suburban area, and older wooden houses lovingly restored. Steering along a canal until they reached farmland.” We’re here.” Hermione beamed, it was contagious, warming Draco’s heart.

“Ouch,” Draco stretched his ligaments, sitting on that bracket was straining.

“What’s wrong big boy.” Hermione pit the bicycle against a post which was part of an enclosure.

“My back is hurting a bit.” Draco groaned.

“You didn’t put a cushioning charm on your back?”

“Now she tells me, I didn’t want to cheat.” Draco was horrified. She forgot to mention that bit.

“You could have come up with that bit, hun! " Hermione giggled. “You don’t think I cycled all by myself, huh, I had some locomotive charm put in place to assist me.”

“No, you didn’t.” Draco was glad she did. He felt bad for leeching on the back.

“Of course, I did. I’m a Witch, not stupid.” She walked back as Draco’s eyes darkened.

“Who are you calling stupid.” He stalked over to the wide-eyed beauty.

“Not calling you anything, but stupid is as stupid does .” She liked that line.

“You wench.” Draco lurched forwards, scooping Hermione around her waist, tickling her like mad. 

Hermione hollered like crazy. “Stop, stop I need to pee, hahahahaha”! She almost cried now.

“Take your words back.” He went on tickling her ribs.

“Nah, ah, hahahahaha......let me go, hahahaha”.

“Nah, ah, take it back!” His voice menacing, his fingers relentless. Grabbing her tighter as he tickled her.

“Okay, okay, taking it back.” Hermione still laughed, tears streaming down her eyes.

Draco turned her to face him, wiping the tears from her face with his thumbs, “So all cleaned up now.” He murmured as he kissed her. Her lips were so soft under his. Her scent sweaty from cycling, and there was a smell of strawberry from her hair. He cupped her face, threading his fingers in her curls. “So beautiful,” he murmured.

“Not so bad looking yourself, Malfoy.” Accepting his lips on hers, pulling him closer as she fisted his shirt. Entangling her tongue with his, snogging him was exactly as she remembered. All-consuming, memory loss inducing. “I have brought a small picnic, I’m famished.” She did cycle along with her charm, making her rather hungry.

Hermione pulled a checkered blanket from her beaded bag along with a picnic basket.

Draco placed the blanket on the grass, helping her spread lunch.

“When did you prepare all this?” She prepared splendid English cucumber sandwiches'. Some salmon and prawn, and she brought a steel flask filled with tea.

“I went shopping this morning before you woke up, you’re ever the sleepy head.” She smiled as she handed him a plate as she sat on her knees. “Tea?”

She was the best thing around, Draco needed to pinch himself to remind him he wasn’t dreaming. Finding her yesterday, a small miricle.

After they were done eating, Hermione put the clean charmed dishes back in the hamper. 

Draco was lying on his back as he watched the towering clouds waft past. “This country is so flat I can’t get over it, you can see for miles on end.”

“Mmm, we’re under sea level here, so it’s very flat surfaced.” Hermione leaned on her side as she watched a bewildered Draco. “Those windmills are not only here for grinding wheat. They were used to drain these lands of the water. Building dykes in the water and then constructing narrow streams to mill the water out. Draining the land and leaving fertile sea clay. Leaning down next to Draco, placing her head on his chest.

“I can’t believe we're so close to the city.” Draco closed his eyes, a curl tickled his nose. This was bliss. Strawberries, parchment and ink, and something new. She had a new scent, trying to discern what it was, wracking his brain.

Hermione felt fuzzy and warm, her breath even, falling asleep.

The austere blond moved his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer into his side. Salazar, he missed her it hurt so much, how could he ever go back to Wiltshire and marry the poor bint. Astoria had another year to finish. He couldn’t do that to her.....not to both of them. Making his mind up, he wasn’t to mary the Greengrass lying here, well in said green grass.

“What are you thinking, Draco.” Hermione looked up to a peaceful pale face. Watching this dark blond lashes, the faint few freckles on a haughty nose. Making him a bit more blemished on his otherwise alabaster marble appearance. Knowing how passionate his heart burned, for her, never ceased to baffle her.

Lashes fluttered, a light grey iris looking at her sideways. A pupil shrinking back as light infiltrated the retina. 

“I think I feel at home with you.” Nothing good would come from skulking, hiding feelings in a snake pit. Turning his head, shifting his body to face her. Dark browns smiling, with golden flecks, up at him. “You’re so beautiful.” His chest ached, breath came uneasily. His other hand, brushing her jaw with his knuckles, pushing her mouth closer to his. 

Lips brushing against each other. Moving bodies, closer still. Kisses becoming urgent, more heated, all-consuming. Fingers unbuttoning a cardigan, dipping behind a tank top, finding a pebbled peak.

“Oh, Draco, yes.” Hermione moaned in the blonde’s mouth. “Take me please.......” 

Another hand going down to unbutton woolen trousers, cupping a hard length.

Draco uttered a notice me not charm, hiding them behind a newly grown willow tree. Pulling her trousers down to her knees, his body spooning hers, finding her pussy from behind, lining himself up at her wet entrance. Pushing in. Hearing her honey-laced mewl.

“Oh, fuck yes, please, Draco.” Her head turned to meet his mouth. Her arm around his head. Milking his tongue as he slowly ground into her. She felt so tight like this, adding friction deliciously. Draco moved his hand under her top, groping at her pebbled flesh, tweaking her nipple between his fingers. “Such a good girl, so good, so good....” Draco moaned. “Come for me, baby.” His hand went down to her mons, teasing her nub. “Come on.”

“Oh, yes, Draco, oh yes, oh yesssss.” Hermione felt heat bloom up her sternum, enveloping her face with red blushes.

Draco followed her in pursuit of his own bliss. Their bodies moving like snakes slithering in the grass, spilling his seed inside her. Stars erupting behind his eyeballs.

Their kiss never relented coming down from their highs.

Draco enveloped Hermione from behind, his fingers on her breast. “I love you, witch.”

That should not have come out.

Air chilled somehow as the sun shone its bright rays, a crisp light blue sky dotted with clouds high up, lush green grass until the horizon.

“Scorgify.” And another contraceptive charm leaving an Acacia and Dragon heartstring wand. She had one made by the best Dutch woodcarver and wandmaker. Perhaps even better than Olivander. Hermione pulled her jeans back up, pushing her bra and tank top to a more presentable form. Sitting on her knees, pushing buttons back in holes, mulling over what Lord almighty Malfoy just disclosed. She knew all this, but why should he release those words now. She knew he harbored said feelings. Pinching the bridge of her nose, shutting her eyes. Sitting on her knees under the imposing Dutch sky.

“I’m sorry.” Tucking himself back in. Watching her retreat back into herself was so scary, especially mumbling like the idiot he was. He came back into her life what twenty-four hours ago after not seeing her in the better part of a year. Fool......utterly so.

“Don’t be sorry.” Biting her lower lip. Watching his proud features distort with fear, broke her heart. “I love you too.” Moving forward, she embraced him holding tight.

“You do?” Draco’s eyes brimmed with wetness. Those words hitting him like the proverbial arrow.

“Yes, yes, I do, I love you, Draco Malfoy.” Hermione smiled.

Draco hugged her back.

“So now what....” He had to tell his stag party, his parents, the wedding was off. 

The light......at the end of the tunnel, a weight from his chest.

“I’m cycling back; that’s what comes now.” Hermione beamed at him. Pulling the tall man back for another searing kiss.

Draco hopped back behind his girl on the bike, he was beyond elated. Resting his head against her back. “You know you have to teach me how to do this.”

“Hahaha, my pleasure, big boy.” Hermione grinned, looking back at the tousled blonds hair. “Are you planning on staying here.”

“If here is with you, then yes, if that’s alright?” Placing a kiss on her spine.

“Draco, hahaha, don’t tickle me, or we shall plummet.” Hermione’s voice had that bell-like quality again.

“Oh, no, we musn’t.” Draco sat very still.

The ride back was delightful as Hermione whistled; Wish you were here between her teeth. She would have to buy a new record, maybe several, some happy tunes and some dancing records so she and Draco could dance. The Wizard liked to dance, she knew that, having done it together numerous times in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts.

“What?” He could hear the cogs in her heart turn.

“I have to buy new happy records, you can come and help me buy them.” All those new opportunities that enfolded in her head.

“I will.” He would, they could dance, holding her hand on his chest as they swayed.

The journey on the boat and back to her flat was over in an instant. Time does fly when having fun.

“I’m hungry again, I know a quaint little bistro.” Hermione and Draco walked along the canal with the bike next to them.

They were seated beside the canal at the restaurant, as the evening sun peeked from behind a building opposite the water. Beams dancing over the water as it rippled, Muggles floating past on small boats. People waving and smiling, the biggest smile plastered on Draco’s face, or was it, Hermione?

When they reached her flat again, she placed her bike in the entrance hall. Kissing as they went up the stairs, unbuttoning each other's clothes, falling naked on her bed. A tangled mess of limbs.

Hermione straddled Draco, lowering herself over his cock, hissing as she was filled to the brim.

Draco looked up to the sauciest thing he knew, her waif form, her tits swaying as she moved her hips languidly. Her curls a hot mess around her head. Now he remembered, what scent it was.

“Draco, my love....” Hermione started as she lazily swiveled her hips.

“Yes, luv?” Draco pushed his memory aside.

“Forever?” Hermione placed her hands on the pale wizard's chest.

“Forever,” Draco answered.

“Are you sure?” Her pupils dilated, her irises changed color. Darkened.

“Sure, forever.” Draco pulled her head closer to his, placing a kiss on her lips.

“Okay.” Hermione croaked in his mouth. Placing kisses on his jaw, peppering down to his neck, licking nipping as she rode his cock. Her teeth scraping his delicate skin. She growled as her tongue darted out, licking the red damaged skin.

Now Draco remembered! Blood, the new scent, was blood.

“Mine forever.” Hermione groaned before she released her fangs, fucking him into a frenzy as she turned her lover. They would be together forever now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Mevrouw ten Ham’s surname is taken from a woman accusses for being a witch 400 years ago.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mechteld_ten_Ham


End file.
